Baby, This is It
by ickle-katie-babiee
Summary: My First WK Fic. One Parter. When Christmas comes Karen realises how much her friends mean.


This is my first fic of WK i hope you like it. I have never written for here before so i hope its ok! I also write Torvill and Dean, (EastEnders) Sharon/Dennis and Jake/Chrissie.

* * *

She rested her head against the cold glass and winced slightly at the contrast in the hot room. She looked out across the street and smiled. People running about with last minute shopping, people throwing snow balls and little children running around their parents feet asking 'do you think Santa will come?'

Karen smiled to herself thinking about her Christmas day tomorrow. She had been looking forward to it for months. When Grace had asked her she almost threw herself at her to say thank you. Karen had been asked last year but she didn't want to go thinking that it would be unfair and most probably thinking that she could do better than them. Something she now realised was wrong and that she couldn't get better than her friends. She cast her mind back to last Christmas. Alone. All alone in a huge mansion in which she didn't want to be and all she could think of was her friends in that tiny apartment- and she wished she was with them.

Karen had changed over the past few weeks and she loved it. She could open up to Grace and for one of the first times in her life….she could smile- and it wasn't forced. She let Jackie choose her stupid outfits and spend the whole day trying them on. Will could call her into his office and she would be there- on time. This Christmas it was just going to be the four of them. The turkey, the fire, the cheesy films and the four of them with a blanket in front of the television….perfection.

Karen crossed her legs and looked out of the window- Christmas Eve. She felt like a child again- finally able to breathe properly. It was like a weight had been taken off her shoulders and between the four of them….they would work things out. It would be ok. All her problems. Her mum. Stan…..everything just seemed fine now. She loved being out of the manse- where she could be Karen or Karebear in Grace's office or Will's flat. The perfection that was Wills flat was her haven that she escaped to. When she was there, in those four walls, with her favourite 3 people in the world and preferably in his arms- she knew life wasn't going to get much better than this. She looked in her reflection in the ever darking window and watched as tears fell from her eyes.

'Karen?' Karen's head turned around and smiled.

'Heya, Honey' Karen unfolded her legs and swivelled around in her place on the windowsill 'Grace has just gone out' Karen stood up and smiled at Will. Will smiled back at her a comfortable silence falling over them.

'You been crying?' Will asked getting closer to her. He took his hand up to her face and wiped away the tear the rested on the middle of her cheek. Karen felt the heat from his skin and it felt like he hand burnt her. Her sharp intake of breath made Will jump and take a step back.

'Don't' she said quickly as he took his hand away from her face. Will looked at her trying to understand what she meant so melting into her eyes he tried to see her soul, he didn't want to hurt her but would she understand?

He walked back up her and placed his hand on her face. Karen closed her eyes as she felt the tingling sensation up her back. His hand ran along her neck and she held her breath hardly believing this was happening. His hand lead around her neck, across her chest and onto her back. With his hand he pushed her towards him and with his other hand he ran it down her hair onto her back where he linked his arms around her. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him. She lent her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him.

'Baby, this is it isn't it?' Will whispered in her ear. Karen looked up at the man in her arms. Karen was about to ask what he was on about when Grace walked in. They shuffled apart before she noticed.

'Guess what…its snowing again' Grace squealed running into the room.

'Guess what…..its christmaaaassss' Jack ran into Wills flat and launched himself onto sofa. 'And here's your present' he said pointing to himself 'want to unwrap it chunky' he winked at Will. Will rolled his eyes and continued with his preparations for dinner.

'Aww honey, go put some clothes on' Karen laughed at her poodle who was walking around in his underwear.

'Julia Roberts eat ya heart out' Grace said walking into the room flicking her hair around and wiggling her hips.

'Did you get dressed in the dark again honey?' Karen asked a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice bringing Grace to a halt and looking at her outfit 'we have talked about this shirt before'

Will could hear her voice from the sitting room. The way she was just getting along, being part of them again. He missed her when she wasn't there. He turned around and watched as his two friends departed the room and he held his breath slightly as he realised they were the only two people in the room.

'Karen?' Will said looking at her.

'Yes' She turned around and looked at him in his usual outfit of a tight black t-shirt and jeans.

'Merry Christmas' Chris raised his glass to the group and they all raised theirs with him. Will pressed his leg against Karen's underneath the table and rested his hand on her thigh sending shock waves up her back.

'Merry Christmas Karen' Will whispered in Karen's ear as Grace and Jack began to argue over the last piece of pudding.

Before it had even hit boxing day Grace and Jack were asleep on each other in the television room with the box of chocolates and red wine in between their entwined legs. Will finished washing up and threw his towel on the side 'That's it…I don't care I'm knackered!' he laughed. He ran over to Karen and landed on her while she was drifting off to sleep on the sofa. 'Not you as well' Karen laughed at their friends on the sofa when she realised they would wake up in pain from their position.

'I should go home' Karen said turning back to her horizontal position on the sofa with Will lying on top of her. She looked up at him and laughed.

'Honey, what are you doing?' she smiled as he wriggled down and pressed his nose to hers.

'Giving you your Christmas present' he whispered pressing his lips to hers. She smiled at his kiss and pulled his head closer to him. He let his hand travel up from her knee and it travelled up her thigh and with this Karen pulled away shocked.

'Mr Truman….You get me drunk and now you are wanting to……' She was silenced as Will brought another kiss onto her lips. He let his hand travel further up and she spread her legs apart to allow him easier access. 'Take advantage' Will planted butterfly kisses down her chest and then placed one on her lips and one on her nose. He stood up and looked down at her with her eyes closed and smile playing on her lips.

'Where you going honey' She said lazily opening her eyes. She looked up and swung her legs onto the floor. Will took her hand and pulled her into his arms. He placed a kiss on top of her head and pulled her close.

'Not tonight…..were meant to be with them tonight' He whispered glancing at his two friends waking up from the sofa. 'Soon'

'So he is in love with her, but he can't love her but she loves him?' Jack questioned the group.

'Shut it' The three of them said passing the tissues around. Jack replaced his legs back over Grace's cross ones with a sign. Grace looked up at Will on the sofa and smiled at their friends over reaction. Will who was sprawled out on the sofa with Karen between his legs poked her in the side. She turned her head from its position on his chest and poked him in the cheek and giggled.

This was it. This was Christmas. And although it wasn't everyone's ideal Christmas scene watching Dirty Dancing on the sofa in the sofa room all of them half cut on red wine this was perfection. Will wrapped his arms across Karen's stomach making little circles with his fingers around her belly button. Jack and Grace continued to argue over the last chocolate and the noise overtook the dialogue….but this was Christmas.


End file.
